


A Moonlit Drink

by ShipperFanatic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I spent half an hour in discovering how to use this additional tags, M/M, Now I know how, Slightly drunk Levi, pining eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperFanatic/pseuds/ShipperFanatic
Summary: On his way, Eren adored the breathtaking view of the moon as it casts soft streaks of light intermixed with twinkling bright stars decorating the once dark sky.Apparently, he had not yet seen Levi smile.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	A Moonlit Drink

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, so this is basically my first EreRi fic and they might be a little OOC and you may find some grammatical errors here and there, well I'm trying my hand at writing fanfiction so I'm basically new. I also am not very familiar with AOT's setting so it might be inaccurate but enjoy ️
> 
> Crossposted in ffn.

A quiet and peaceful night befell the city of Trost District. It is already past ten in the evening and the only people roaming the streets are the Military Police making their usual rounds. The average cold wind swayed into the forest and towards an abandoned castle. With the absence of the clouds, clusters of twinkling bright stars scattered around the sky, the white full moon placed majestically in the middle as it illuminates the looming wall that had protected humanity for over a century. Looking from the castle, anybody will definitely hitch a breath and tear up from the breathtaking view.

Except Levi Ackermann is simply not "anybody".

Holding a glass filled of alcohol in that unique way of his, Levi sneered at the idea of a so-called "peaceful night". For all he know, any minute now, this place could be swarming with titans raising and reaching their filthy hands, determined to chew off their heads and swallow them whole.

Or maybe, it could be worse. With the discovery and capture of Annie Leonhart -the revealed identity of the Female Titan- and the shocking revelation of these inhumane beings existing within the walls, Levi doubts that the enemy would just sit their asses and wait for the truth to be exposed.

Tch. Those dumbass cowards.

With a single gulp, Levi drank all the bitter liquid in his glass. Suddenly feeling annoyed, the lance corporal reached for the bottle, poured his glass, then drank another round. In the midst of filling yet another shot, a knock on the door was heard. In that raspy voice of his, Levi answered

"Come in."

The visitor -who's more of an intruder in Levi's opinion- slowly entered the dimly moonlit room. Upon closing the door, Eren Jaeger quickly muttered a greeting. "Good evening, Corporal Levi."

With half-lidded eyes, Levi squinted at the boy whom they claimed as "Humanity's Hope".

This young titan shifter, without a doubt, had proved his loyalty. Despite the lack of faith from people and his near-death experience at the hands of the judge, Eren Jaeger courageously stood his stance at eliminating the titans. Through the sacrifice of thousands of soldiers, they managed to win back Trost District, capture the Female Titan, discovered that Titans exists within the walls, and even though it was a loss, learned the identity and fought hand-in-hand with the Armored and Colossal Titans.

Truthfully in the beginning, Levi is skeptical at Eren. But that changed on that night, with the titan shifter locked in a cell, Eren Jaeger uttered with conviction that he would kill - no, he will kill all the titans. When Levi stared into that shining green orbs, a faint shudder ran down his spine. Thrill, anticipation and -he doesn't admit- a little bit fear, he suddenly knew that his already messed up world would only be messier from now on.

Eren felt his heart thrummed faster when the lance corporal stayed silent as he continues to stare at him. He fidgeted his hands behind his back as that heavy gaze fell on him. Eren didn't know why but he couldn't meet Levi's eyes.

He feels that if he did, the man will see through him and into his ugly soul. He was afraid that the corporal or anyone -but especially Levi- will know how scared he really is.

How, deep inside, Eren felt utterly useless.

Or how sometimes, he had thought that if people just like Corporal Levi or Mikasa or Armin had his powers, then maybe, the soldiers wouldn't have been forced to give up their lives. No, they definitely could. It just shows how incom-

"So, what do you want?"

Stupefied, Eren's breath hitched. Mentally berating himself in being distracted and why are you so stupid in front of their captain, the young soldier answered.

"Hange-san wants you to meet her tomorrow."

"Why?"

"She says she has something important to discuss with you and Commander Erwin."

Levi's eyes narrowed into slits. "Why didn't she personally came to tell me?" Eren politely answered, "Because Hange-san seems to be in a hurry and I happen to pass her by before she left."

Levi's eyes didn't changed as he stares scrutinizingly at Eren. The young soldier is definitely nervous, yet stood his ground and stared back at the corporal.

Seconds passed, Levi finally averted his gaze and went back to his half-filled glass of alcohol. Feeling relieved, Eren released a heavy breath that he didn't realized he was holding. Looking back at the older man, Eren noticed an abundant number of alcohol bottles, four rest askew while the other two is still unopened. The seventh one is in Levi's current possession who is busying himself with another drink. Judging by the nearly empty bottle in his hand, Eren presumes that the lance corporal had too much of a drink. Not that he knows what is Levi's level of alcohol tolerance.

"What are you stupidly standing there for?" Do you still have anything to say?" Levi's sharp voice interjected.

Taken aback by the sudden voice, Eren automatically muttered a no.

"Then lea-"

On second thought,

"I mean - yes!" Eren gawked loudly in a volume that is unnecessary. Embarassed, he cleared his throat and properly repeated his answer, "Yes, sir."

Finally putting his glass down, Levi turned and looked at a red-faced Eren, "What is it?" With his usual nonchalant look and emotionless eyes, he said it with - wait, was that amusement in his voice?

Eren's heart once more began to pick up its pace. He knew that he should just leave the man behind but when he realized that he would leave Levi drinking in a dark room with the moonlight it's only source of light.

Alone.

The titan shifter can't help but want to do something for their corporal. As Jean says, Eren is a suicidal idiot and ever since he was little, he is already a straightforward person so not caring of the consequences because if he did, he can only see broken limbs and a swollen face or if Levi was slightly in a good mood, he will only make Eren clean the whole place by himself.

Throwing his self of reasoning, Eren answered.

"I would like to accompany you...sir"

"N-"

"And I will not take no as an answer."

Silence ensued between them. The thick air making hair in Eren's nape rise and slowly choke him. Yet, despite of his nervousness, he will not take back his words.

That just... isn't Eren.

Now, thinking about it, the young survey corps officer don't know if Levi even had friends. He may always be with Commander Erwin or Hange-san and the late Levi squad but somehow looks distant with them. Despite the strong sense of respect and companionship, Levi still managed to keep everyone at arm's length. Even with them as the new Squad Levi.

Even with him.

So, when the corporal asked Eren why he is doing this, he simply and honestly answered,

"Because I want to be your friend."

Yes. It was not pity why Humanity's Hope chose to stay, to bet his ribs and bones because Levi's kick could really break a bone in a single blow.

All of this is because of a simple reason.

Eren wants to get closer to Levi.

Eren want to be Levi's friend.

"Hmmmmhahahaha..."

Green eyes went wide. Is he- Is Corporal Levi really laughing?!Eren can't believe it.

The Levi Ackermann is laughing!

Unbelievable! For some weird reason, Eren can't help but be mesmerized by the sight in front of him. Despite the darkness, he can only barely see Levi's face, but because of the moonlight and the occasional shake of the smaller man's shoulder, the taller man saw how he looked.

His half-lidded eye are crinkled slightly. The crease in his forehead that is forever plastered in his face was gone. His mouth is curved upwards and a little bit open, missing that firm line and usual scowl of his.

It was so young. It was free.

And, Levi's laugh.

Levi's laugh is slow but whole. It lacks in volume and it's only because of the quietness that Eren was able to hear his voice. It's reserve yet comfortable.

It was the most wonderful laugh Eren had heard.

Through short breaths, Levi finally settled. He tilted his head and looked at the window.

Eren forgot how to breathe.

The corporal's face which was shrouded in darkness is now being illuminated by the glow of the moonlight. Beneath it, Levi's eyes seem to glisten as he looks softly at the night sky.

On his way, Eren saw how the stars twinkled brightly and it was stupefying. But the way Levi's lips curved slightly into a small contented smile, how those intimidating sharp black orbs relaxed as it emits a foreign expression akin to satisfaction, how his usual tense and neutral face looked fragile and innocent and warm, Eren Jaeger saw the most breathtaking view in his entire fifteen years of existence.

Levi opened his mouth and gently spoke, "I must be drunk. You actually managed to make me laugh. Without a joke on top of that"

Eren never once thought in his life that he would be indebted to bottles of alcohol.

Remembering that he possesses the ability to speak, Eren weakly voiced, "I take that as a yes then, sir."

Still smiling, Levi responded, "Knock yourself in."

Eversince he first set foot on the room, Eren beamed.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it. I actually dreamt of this and when I woke up, I decided to just go and write it. If ever anyone would find this fic, I would really appreciate constructive criticisms.
> 
> Have a good day


End file.
